Nefera de Nile
"Only a de Nile can beat a de Nile!" - Nefera in "Monster Mashionals Part 2" Nefera is the older sister of Cleo de Nile and a Monster High graduate. She is vain and hostile, feelings born from deep-rooted paranoia and a combo inferiority~superiority complex. Despite graduating, Nefera has trouble succeeding in life beyond high school and therefore often returns to Monster High, not rarely to torment her younger sister, Cleo. As such, she is one of the franchise's antagonists, thus far being active only in Volume 2 of the webisodes. Personality From her appearances thus far, Nefera seems to think that she is perfect, and that everyone else is beneath her - even her own younger sister, Cleo de Nile. She is always pointing out Cleo's flaws, and pushing Cleo towards acting more like her, even in matters that do not concern her.Cleo de Nile's School's Out Diary Nefera also appears to be quite deceitful, as she sometimes blames her sister for things that she has done, getting Cleo into trouble instead."Miss Infearmation" She seems to be much like Cleo, relying on her servants and not even looking twice at a task that seems beneath her. This is most likely due to her regal heritage, and the fact that she would be next in line for their father's throne since she's the oldest daughter. Also having the attention of being a "world-famous" supermodel going to her head makes her more stuck-up, even more so than Cleo. Either way, Nefera's very bossy and has been mean to Cleo ever since they were little kids. But despite her nasty ways, Nefera can have her moments of kindness. In "Kind: The Shockumentary", after being told by Cleo that she was a great older sister, she smiled sincerely and let the Kind Campaign leaders through the door without being mean. Portrayals In the webisodes, she is voiced by Wendee Lee. Physical Description: There is an obvious family resemblance between Nefera and her younger sister, Cleo. Her hair is nile blue (its unknown if this is her natural hair color or if she dyed it), with thick highlights of black and gold, and is worn up in a ponytail through a gold headdress with a single braid. Her eyes are light purple with an orange diamond shaped birthmark in her face. Relationships Family Her younger sister is Cleo de Nile. She acts very superior to Cleo, and will do anything to make her look bad. Because both Nefera and Cleo have superiority complexes they don't get along very well. Their father is Ramses de Nile, a successful antiques dealer. Friends In response to the Friends entry of her profile, Nefera claims that she "rules alone". But in "Neferamore" and "Monster Mashionals Part 1", she appears to be friends with Toralei and the werecat twins. This friendship might have gotten blemished in "Monster Mashionals Part 2", when the trio retaliated against Nefera's lack of trust in their skills. Pet Nefera's pet is a scarab beetle named Azura. Romance Clawd..Wolf Nefera's Official Facebook Description Nefera may be older than the Egyptian royal tombs, but she doesn’t look a day over 5,000 (years, that is). Like her younger sister, Cleo, Nefera has a bit of a superiority complex; it probably comes from being the next in line to her father’s throne, a fact that she is constantly rubbing it in Cleo's face. Nefera likes to think she’s perfect, but we all know she has her moments –mostly BIG ones like black mailing her sister Cleo into basically doing anything that "Her Majesty" would ever desire. Plus she has the most charming pet scarab, Azura, who literally brings her the sun whenever she desires. Dolls Campus Stroll Nefera2.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Nefera de Nile doll Nefera.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Nefera de Nile art Pic2.png|'Campus Stroll' Nefera de Nile in the webisodes *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' January 2012 :Nefera wears a dress of bandages accentuated with the colors blue and orange. Her dress is half sleeveless, with the one existing sleeve covering her left arm all the way to the wrist. Attached to her dress is a blue sash which goes from the left schoulder to the middle of the waist on the front and from there to the waist on the back. Over the sash, she wears a thick golden belt with a snake design curled around it. On her head an elaborate golden head piece is seated that encircles her high ponytail and single braid. Nefera's left earring represents a golden snake, while her right earring is a golden triangle with three pendants hanging from it. Her right arm is decorated with a studded golden bangle and her golden necklace resembles a snake curled around her neck holding a red orb. Her final piece of jewelry is a large blue ring she wears on her right hand. Her shoes are black and golden with open toes. The heels are in the shape of blue king cobras. :The doll comes with a golden and blue handbag with a double-headed snake for handle, an Azura figurine, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a diary. :Both Nefera's San Diego Comic-Con display and her stockphoto show her with a blue brush and blue doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those. Gallery Nefera-pose.png|Nefera Nefera3.png|"prepare yourself little sister this is going to be your worst summer vaction ever" Monster-High-Nefera2.png|"I don't mind when people talk about me"... Monster-High-Nefera3.png|"Fine. You win." Monster-High-Nefera4.png|Nefera, satisfied.... NEFERIA.png|Nefera in the "latest" fashion trend Nefera1.jpg|Nefera smiling at cleo Screen Shot 2011-10-05 at 3.32.48 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-05 at 3.32.42 PM.jpg|nefera talking to her sister cleo Dp64.PNG|Meet the new queen, same as the old queen Neferamore - fiery Nefera.jpg|Nefera in Neferamore Neferamore - Nefera Kicked Out.jpg|Nefera Kicked Out Of Fashion Contest! Neferamore - from the shadows.jpg|Werecats And Nefera Nefera_attack.png|Nefera about to attack Cleo. 90342809385000000_L.png|"You're right. We can't win it without....." 90342809385000000_m.png|"The Book!" Pompom fight.JPG Team_Nefera.png|Team Nefera Nefera_Scream.PNG|nefera breaking the tv screen File900111.PNG|"nefera we dont need whats in the bag we can beet then on our own" gffg.jpg Untitledhuyu.jpg hefera box.jpg|Nefera in box Nefera scar.png|Detail showing Nefera Without her crown and the scar on her left arm. Nefera Scar Gross.jpg|Another picture of Nefera's scar, by Ayaka502 on Flickr NeferaDeNile.jpg Meta Timeline *13th June, 2011: The Name Nefera de Nile was requested for trademark by Mattel *16th June, 2011: Nefera's name was first mentioned in the webisode "Miss Infearmation" *23rd June, 2011: Nefera made her first webisode appearance in "Hyde and Shriek" *15th July, 2011: Nefera's official artwork was released on the Monster High Facebook page *15th July, 2011: Nefera's bio was added to Monsterhigh.com *23rd July, 2011: A Nefera doll appears at SDCC International *18th August, 2011: Nefera appeared as the ghouls' main antagonist in the webisode Nefera Again. *12th January, 2012: The date Angelic Dreamz expect to receive a shipment with Nefera dolls which could mean she may arrive in stores before March, 2012 http://www.angelicdreamz.com/New-2012-Monster-High-Nefera-De-Nile-COMING-JAN-12TH_p_10486.html *Late January, 2012: Nefera is in stores. Notes *"Nefer" is an old Egyptian word meaning "inner and outer beauty" and therefore was popularly incorporated in Egyptian names for women. The name "Nefera" is most likely a reference to Nefertiti, the most famous Egyptian queen after Cleopatra, whom Cleo is named after. * Nefera would be around 5845 years old, as she said that she was 3 years older than her sister Cleo, whose profile says that she is about 5842 years old. * Due to the age difference between her and Cleo, it's likely that Nefera graduated from Monster High a year before the beginning of the main storyline. * Nefera's preference for Almas caviar and white truffles exemplify her luxurious upbringing: both top the list of most expensive foods/ingredients worldwide. * Nefera's doll is taller than the standard female dolls to reflect the fact that she is older and her limbs are also much thicker than the standard dolls. * It is mentioned in Cleo's diary that she was the former captain of the Monster High Fearleading Squad and favored Toralei as well as the werecat twins, Purrsephone and Meowlody, which is why Cleo, as her successor, kept them on the squad. * Despite already graduating, Nefera is seen leaving and entering Monster High in the Kind Campaign special. This follows on a note to Cleo's Diary: School's Out entry about Nefera keeping tabs on Monster High still. * Her bandages on her arm are different colors between appearances in both her official art and the webisodes. And also, her bottom bandages on her legs are flipped. * In "Dueling Personality", its said by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood that Nefera's "the most decorated fearleading captain" in the history of Monster High. * In "Monster Mashionals Part 2", it's revealed that Nefera has a glass-shattering shout akin to Cleo's scream. * Her catchphrase is "Wrapped Up In The Past". * Nefera has a scar on her left arm, which she usually keeps covered with bandages. She was born with this scar.Nefera's scar, confirmed to be a birthmark. at Monster High Dolls * In her concept art, her skin appears to be a light brown color, and much darker than Cleo's. In the webisodes, however, her skin is light peach and much lighter than Cleo's skin. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Mummies Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Campus Stroll